Scott Men Showdown!
by LycoX
Summary: It was a fairly nice day for Jason until he and his dad ended up in an argument. Leading to a surprise revelation!


**Scott Men Showdown!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! This has been something I've been wanting to do for quite awhile now but first needed to finish 'Enter La Tulipe!' Which this takes place about a week after the events of that story in the 'A Mother's Caring Hart' 'Verse. And as always, I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

It was a pleasant Saturday all things considered. La Tulipe was officially off in France and thanks to him, those Space Rangers, Billy, and Alpha, a teleportation system had been set up so that Jason and the others didn't have to keep taking a swim just to reach the ship. Which had made all of them quite happy as they were getting tired of the wet clothes and the issues that brought! Their watches had also been modified for access to the teleporter and nicely enough also doubled as a communicator despite not intending for it to be that way originally. And because of how nice it was, an impromptu gathering had been decided to be held at the Scott household. Meaning that some of Mr. Scott's boat crew were there, along with Jason's friends and their parents minus Trini's mother since everyone was still at odds with the woman for how she had been towards Trini to the point she kicked her out for being gay. Some of Jason's former Football team mates he was still on good terms with and other friends from before he met his new friends and team mates had shown up. Even if that had meant Damo getting the stink eye from Jason's dad since he still strongly and rightly believed he had something to do with the prank that got his son an ankle monitor for awhile.

Something Jason thankfully no longer had to wear either for that matter! However, as time went on, things would start to get a little less fun. And it'd be due to Mr. Scott getting rather chatty with Jason's former Football team mates as well. Leading to a few comments of his in his son's direction that started to get on Jason's nerves as they happened. Eventually causing an argument between the two Scott men to occur much to the dismay of Mrs. Scott. "Oh for crying out loud, I HATED PLAYING FOOTBALL!" Snapped Jason all of a sudden during his arguing with his dad.

Greatly surprising everyone, including himself as he hadn't intended on saying that. "You… You what!?" Asked a very startled Mr. Scott.

Jason sighed, knowing that there was no way to get out of this one. Which was kind of okay with him as it is anyway even if he would have preferred doing this without everybody else being around. A random look from Kim and the nod she gave him helped give him the encouragement to continue onwards. "You heard me, dad. I hated playing Football."

"How come you never said anything!? Which by the way, you put on a good show of not hating it by the way."

"I tried, I tried several times in the early days but you never listened! No, actually, you refused to listen! So I played, and hated every bit of it despite the fact it made you happy when I wanted to do other things!"

"What other things? You never even expressed any interest in doing anything else!" Protested the man and getting a shake of the head from his son while his wife just shook her head at that.

Even Damo knew better then that! "Does me wantin' to learn Martial Arts and the Clarinet ring a bell to you? Which, actually… I don't even remember why I thought playing the Clarinet seemed so cool at the time."

Damo chuckled and helpfully provided why. "That would have been because of Ellie Kindles back then, bro."

"Oh yeah. Thanks for that."

"No problem buddy!" Came Damo's reply with a thumb's up.

Mr. Scott however was just shocked as he stared at his son in the aftermath of his revelations as his son looked back at him. "So yeah… Now you know the truth. And you wanna know the real kicker of all this? I INTENTIONALLY got myself hurt in that last game cause I could see what that guy was doing a mile away and saw it as my way OUT of doing something I hated. Something YOU refused to listen to me about anytime I TRIED to talk to you about it."

"I… Jason… You..." Tried the man and failing to get anything out.

"Damn." Muttered one of the Football players in a stunned voice.

As he hadn't been expecting that revelation at all! And wondering if whether or not he should feel betrayed by Jason's big reveal. Jason narrowed his eyes at his dad. "When Pearl gets older, you MIGHT want to keep what happened with me in mind when you or mom start trying to push something on her. As it might not be something SHE actually wants." Proclaimed the young man angrily.

He then walked off before more could be said or done. Especially anything that might be regretted later on. "Umm… I'll go follow him and make sure he doesn't do anything he might regret." Spoke up Kim and then ran off after Jason.

Silence reigned in the front yard of the Scott home until Zack finally broke it. "Well, that happened." Quipped the Black Ranger with a shrug.

"Zhakali." Came his mother's stern voice and making him wince.

"Sorry mom."

Thankfully, Kim's presence would prevent Jason from doing anything stupid. And the alone time the two had for several hours would allow for the two to bond even closer with one another and make any unacted on feelings grow stronger towards the other. Things would be rather tense and silent once Jason came home and he and his father wouldn't talk for nearly a week. Which suited him fine as he wasn't particularly wanting to deal with another argument and he could tell his mom wasn't wanting it to happen either. As she just wanted her two favorite men to be on good terms with one another again. Something that understandably would take awhile to happen.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Now this is just my take on things regarding Jason and his injury, so keep that in mind for anyone who might feel a bit… Strongly about this one-shot. R and R! Not entirely sure if I am supposed to separate Zhakali as Zha Ka Li so until I'm told otherwise, it'll be one word with no spaces.**


End file.
